Switch
by dark-birdie
Summary: What happens when one of Kharl's experiments actually go right, and knight is turned into dragon and vice versa? total chaos!
1. chapter 1

Hey y'all! My second fic here! I'm so majorly happy! This one's gonna be FUNNY! I swear...just read it! R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chap 1  
  
Somewhere in Arinas  
  
Rath opened his eyes. Ugh...what happened? The last thing I remember is that deranged alchemist pressing that button...  
  
-----------Let's take a flash back, shall we?(actually, I'm not giving you an option...)------  
  
The dragon knights approached the large metal door. Rath burst it open.  
  
"I know you're in here Kharl!" shouted Rath. He had black hair with and odd white clump in it, and red eyes. His voice echoed throughout the large, gray, castle. Every inch of the place spelled evil. "I know you're here! Come out so I can cut you to pieces!"  
  
"Rath, is it really necessary for you to shout?" asked Rune, covering his ultra sensitive elf ears. He had long blonde hair that reached his waist, and light blue eyes.  
  
Then, the psychotic laughing started. It echoed throughout the whole room. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Who does this guy think he is? God?" Thatz leaned on a statue of some sort of beast. He had short brown hair and green eyes.  
  
He jumped up as the statue sank into the ground, and a door appeared in the wall.  
  
"Well that's not suspicious," said Thatz, sarcastically.  
  
The trio ran into the hidden room. A man with fluffy white hair was sitting at a rather large desk. He was talking into a speaker. Kharl looked surprised as the dragon knights entered the lab.  
  
"So, you have outsmartedly (I don't think that's a word) gained access to my secret lab," said Kharl, smiling.  
  
"Well, actually, I just leaned on your statue, dude," said Thatz.  
  
"Silence! Do you fools think you can defeat me?!"  
  
The knights stared at each other, then answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Silence! I never told you to speak!"  
  
"But you just asked us-"started Rune.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled Rath, "I'm here to kill you, so I would like to start with the killing already!"  
  
"Ha! Fools! Do you think you can defeat me?!"  
  
"YOU ASKED THAT ALREADY!!!!!" yelled all three knights.  
  
"Oh...right," said Kharl, sweat dropping, "Anyways, as I was saying, you cannot defeat me! You have already fallen into my trap! Mwahahahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Yah right!" yelled Rath, "Fire dragon!"  
  
"Water dragon!" yelled Rune.  
  
"Earth dragon!" yelled Thatz.  
  
The three elemental dragons came out of the knights' swords on cue.  
  
"Excellent! You have done almost everything for me!" exclaimed Kharl, "You have walked right into my trap, and you brought out your dragons! Wonderful!"  
  
"What're you talking about?!" demanded Rath.  
  
"Hm...how do I explain this...I know! Look down. But not now, later. I have to finish explaining. All I need to do is press this button to complete my horribly crazy experiment." He took out a remote that had a single large red button on it. It was labeled: HORRIBLY CRAZY EXPERIMENT.  
  
The knights and dragon looked down. They were standing on a gigantic target pad! They looked up. There was a gigantic lazer thingy-ma-bob pointed right at them.  
  
"No!" yelled all of them. (Well, actually, the dragons couldn't really talk, but Fire held up a sign!)  
  
"Yes!" yelled Kharl, pressing the button with his thumb, "Mwahahahahahaha..." he vanished in a puff of white smoke,  
  
A beam of white light shot out from the lazer, and hit the group of knights and dragons. That's when everyone fell unconscious to the floor, and when this flashback ends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did Kharl do?! What happened to the knights?! I dunno! You'll hafta figure out yourself! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha....i luv Rath! *hugs Rath doll* oops...*head accidentally pops off the doll* I'll clean that up...sooner or later...bye! See ya next time! 


	2. chapter 2

Hikari: sorry that I haven't updated this fic....i just never got to it....well, HERE'S THE NEXT DAMN CHAPTER!!!  
  
*** chap.2***  
  
Rath looked around. Why does everything look so...big? He looked to the left and saw Rune's dragon, Water. HOLY CRAP!!! Water's as big as me! He glanced at Rune. "WAH!!! Rune's a giant!"  
  
Something shifted at his side. He almost fainted again as he came face to face with... ME?! Holy shit! I'm only as big as my head!  
  
The other Rath looked at himself and started to throw around signs. :AH! Why am I master?! And why is there a dragon that looks exactly like me?!:  
  
Rath stared at his double. "Fire?" he asked, except his voice came out as an "eep."  
  
The other Rath held up a sign. :Master? Is that you? Poor Fire doesn't know what's going on!:  
  
"If you're me..." said Rath, "...that means..." He looked down at his body, "HOLY CRAP, I'M YOU!!!"  
  
***Rune***  
  
"ugh..." Rune got up and rubbed his head. What the hell did that alchemist do? Man, I don't feel to good... He looked around. Why does everything look so...big?  
  
"Hey, Rune. You awake?"  
  
The elf looked around and saw Fire.  
  
"Rath? Where are you?" When did Fire get big?  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"Where? I can't see you."  
  
"I'm standing right in front of you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"RIGHT HERE, DAMN IT!!!" shouted the dragon.  
  
"Wha-?! RATH?! You're Fire?! Then- How- What- ...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"  
  
Rath sighed. "You really wanna know?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!"  
  
"Fine then. *sigh* Look up."  
  
Rune looked up and yelled in surprise as he saw his face look down at him.  
  
"Wha- Who- Me- Huh?" a whole jumble of words came out of Rune's new dragon mouth.  
  
"Now look at yourself," said Rath.  
  
Rune did as he was told and made another scene as he saw himself in Water's body.  
  
They all jumped as they heard another voice yell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?!?!" yelled Thatz-in-Earth's body, "AND WHO ARE YOU?!" asked Thatz to his rightful body.  
  
Earth-in-Thatz's body just sat and stared, confused.  
  
"SHUT UP THATZ! YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE PROBLEM!!!" yelled both Rath and Rune at the same time.  
  
"Fire? Water? I didn't know you could talk," said Thatz.  
  
"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT! IT'S US!!! WE ALL SWITCHED BODIES WITH OUR DRAGONS, STUPID!"  
  
"Oy...sorry..."  
  
"Good, now that everyone's calmed down, I can explain what happened," said Rath.  
  
"You know what happened?" asked Rune.  
  
"Uh...actually, no. But I have a good guess! I think that whatever Kharl's plan was, worked. He switched us with our dragons."  
  
"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US?!" yelled Rune, strangling Rath.  
  
"I don't know," said Rath, using a duplication spell and reappearing next to Thatz.  
  
Fire held up a sign. :How are we supposed to change back?:  
  
"How would I know? But I think we should go back to the Dragon Castle. One of the Lord's books might tell us something. Oh, and Fire, you can talk. Just talk how you normally would, and it will come out as words, just like when I talk, it comes out in dragon."  
  
Fire thought for a moment, then spoke. "Hey! It works! Try it guys!" said Fire to Earth and Water.  
  
"You don't have to shou- Hey! I does work!" said Earth.  
  
Fire and Earth started to babble to each other loudly.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" yelled Water, "It's great that you're having fun, but right now we have to focus on other things!"  
  
"Wow...he's just like you, Rune," said Thatz to the water dragon knight.  
  
"Shut up!" said Rune, hitting Thatz. At the same time, Water was hitting Earth.  
  
I guess dragons really do take after their knights... thought Rath to himself.  
  
"We must get back to Draqueen!" yelled Rune and Water in unison.  
  
"Okay then! Let's go!" yelled Thatz, rubbing his head.  
  
***end chap. 2***  
  
Hikari: hope u liked it! Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Spiral: bleh, haven't updated for a while, soooooooorrrrrrrrrrry. . . just too lazy to, and you should be happy that I'm doing SOMETHING. . .btw, I first started writing this like WAY back, so I think my writing's gotten better since then. . .or so I hope. . . --

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dragon Castle Garden 

The raven-haired girl walked along one of the garden's many wondrous paths. The knights were supposed to be coming back today, but so far, nothing. Her violet eyes looked up into the bright blue sky as she sighed at the quit peacefulness that surrounded the castle with their absence. But then. . .

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted a rather loud and obnoxious voice from above.

Cesia dodged out from under the dragon just in time for it to make a shaky landing in the center of a field of daisies. Coughing slightly as dust loomed overhead, she got up and straightened out her clothes. 'Damn, their back already.' She thought, sighing again, but this time with slight sadness. 'But they could have at least landed better. Well, can't blame them for slaughtering demons everywhere, better be nice.' She plastered a smile onto her face and turned to welcome the three dragon knights back home. "Hi! Welcome back!"

Fire, who forgot he was Rath for that one moment, smiled cheerfully and threw himself at the fortune teller, making her topple over in a death-hug. Him, forgetting he was human, had thought he was doing what he normally did, which was leap into Cesia's arms as a small dragon and being cuddle by her loving heart. But. . .he WASN'T himself at the moment, but was RATH. . .which made one helluva awkward scene.

Meanwhile, the REAL Rath had his jaw all the way to the ground, while the other four screwed-up-switched-bodied knights and dragons tried to hide their smuttered laughs.

"Uh. . ." Cesia gazed down at the boy whose arms were latched around her body and started to blush madly. "um. . .what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Fire, expecting to hear something along the lines of "Aw, you're so adorable!" or "you're the cutest dragon ever!" looked down into her beautiful violet eyes and- wait, LOOKED DOWN? "AH!" The dragon quickly let go of Cesia as he realized he was TALLER then she was. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' he thought, thinking of something to say. "Uh, ah, um. This isn't what you think!" he sputtered, waving his hands in front of him while sweating frantically. "I uh. . .was just, um, playing a joke on you! Yah, that's it! I wanted to know your reaction if I hugged you. . .because, I, uh, I'm making a survey to see what other girls' reactions are!"

Cesia lifted an eyebrow. "A survery?"

"Y-yah, a survey!" muttered Fire, starting to move away from the girl. "And guess what! Almost every girl I've hugged had the same reaction you did!"

"Oh, so you've hugged more than just me. . ." she said, looking slightly down cast. 'Well, duh, it's not like he'd only hug me if he's making a survey. . .ah, what am I thinking! Why do I care!' she shouted furiously in her mind. She decided to forget the whole scene and smiled once again. "I noticed your dragons weren't flying very well, are they hurt?"

Fire sighed with relief. "No, they're not hurt, their just fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, reaching out for the small form of the fire dragon sitting on the ground. "Let me check."

"No!" the real Fire blocked Cesia off from his counterpart. "They're fine, really!" 'No, not good, if she finds out, our cover will be blown!'

"Rath! What's wrong with you! Just let me check!"

"What's the big deal, Fi- I mean, Rath?" asked Earth, spinning a small twig with his fingers.

"We don't want anyone to know what happened!" piped Rath, Thatz and Rune at the same time. Cesia, of course, not understanding them because she did not speak dragon. "If they figure out they'll-"

"-not let me go out and fight demons anymore!" said Rath, sobbing from the thought.

"-make me feel bad because we were tricked by that idiot of an alchemist!" meeped Rune.

"-Kitchel will mock me for the rest of my life and torture me in this form!" muttered Thatz, shuttering at the thought.

"Argh, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Cesia, now just angry because Rath was acting weird. She extended her thumb and index finger, gathering up the wind around her, and blew the knight away. Quickly picking up the three chibified dragons, she made an exit for the castle and ran up the many stairs.

"Let go of me!" yelped Rath, trying to wriggle free of her grasp.

"I think she's gonna squeeze me to death," said Thatz, turning a unhealthy shade of purple.

"After her!" yelled Fire to his fellow dragons-er, knights?

They chased after the demon witch, but finding that they still weren't used to walking with only two legs, Fire fell first, and Water tripped over him, causing Earth to fall over both of them. While Cesia, having a big head start, got away with their masters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rath! Try burning her or something!" gasped Thatz, yearning for more air.

"THATZ, if I KNEW how to in the FIRST PLACE I wouldn't be WASTING MY TIME riding on a Cesia roller coaster!" growled Rath, angry over everything that had happened to them in the past twenty four hours. "Why don't YOU do something!"

"well, RATH, I'm an EARTH dragon, who needs EARTH to do SOMETHING AT ALL. Meaning I have to be on the GROUND!" snapped Thatz back.

"You're BOTH idiots!" roared Rune, taking action because the other two were too stupid to. He dug his claws into the girls arm and sank his teeth into her as well.

"OW!" Cesia shook the dragon off her arm and let go of her live cargo.

Boy, were those knights stupid.

They fell to the floor, too shocked at what was happening to flap their wings, and crashed into the ground, causing them to be knocked unconscious.

'Weird. . .' thought Cesia as she picked the three spiraly-eyed dragons from off the floor, 'Why didn't they just fly?' "Oh well, better take them to see the Lord." She turned a corner in the hallway and headed for the Dragon Lord's office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Fire, Water and Earth were getting up from the floor themselves.

"Fire, how could you trip!" snapped Water, trying to straighten out his master long and rather annoying hair.

"These stupid legs are too long! There's so much to trip over!" argued Fire.

"Well, she got away," muttered Earth, staring in the direction the fortune teller had run off to. "Doesn't really matter to me, though. Master can take care of himself." He stretched out his arms and smiled. "I wanna explore the castle! We were always locked up in those swords! Now it's our turn to play!"

"Yah, yah!" cheered Fire, "C'mon Water, please?"

Water sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" he yelled as Fire reached out a hand to poke an expensive-looking vase.

"Well, let's go exploring then," said Earth, walking down a corridor to start his small adventure.

"Yay!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spiral: yes, that is all for now, I might update if I ever get my butt back on the comp. Review please! ((you know it's my writing coffee))


	4. Chapter 4

Spiral: hey people, I'm going to change my name to darkbirdie after this chapter comes out, cause I use that name for a lot of things, and it's getting tough to remember what my username is, so just make sure you remember that . . .

Switch- Chapter Four

Back with Rath, Thatz and Rune

The Dragon Lord stared at the three small creatures before him. "Nothing seems to be wrong with them." Said Lykouleon after a while of staring.

"But they were flying badly, and when they landed, they could've knocked the castle over!" said Cesia, arguing not over the fact that she really thought they were sick, just arguing for the sake of arguing because she was angry with a certain black and white haired dragon knight. She picked up the fire dragon and threw him into the air. "Watch!"

"Holy crap!" yelled Rath as he neared the coming floor. 'Okay, just calm down and focus energy into the wings. . .' he thought as he went over flying instructions in his head. He shakily flew up in the air and landed with a thud back on top of Lykouleon's desk. He looked up at the Dragon Lord, hoping that his flight would prove true and not false.

But the young Lord didn't show any sign of concern. "They're probably just tired from killing all those demons." He said, leaning back in his chair and combing his fingers through short locks of blonde hair. "A little rest and some food is all they need. Take them to Cernozura. She'll give you some food for them."

"Okay. . ." mumbled Cesia, gathering up the small dragons once again and heading towards the door.

Thatz smiled happily and cheered. "FOOD!"

a few minutes later 

"food. . ." mumbled Thatz, glumly. He stared at the tray the female chamberlain had set in front of him. "This is dragon food!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, we ARE dragons, Thatz," said Rune, in that annoying matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't care! I ain't eating this trash!" complained Thatz, scooting the tray away from him. "Hey, let's go sneak into the dining room! We can get some real food from our dragons!"

"I wonder what they're saying. . ." said Cesia to Cernozura, observing the flying lizards motioning to each other and making weird squawks.

"We run on three. . .One. . .two. . .THREE!"

The trio dashed underneath the startled fortune teller and head chamberlain. They headed towards the double doors that lead to the dinging room.

"What in the name of Dusis is going on!" shouted Cesia, making a mad dash towards the door to block the three. She blocked it well and shot out her hands to grab the crazy animals.

"Fly up! Fly up!" yelled Thatz, unsteadily floating up to the highest shelf possible. He was soon joined by his companions.

"Hey! I'm getting pretty good at this!" said Rath, flapping his wings rapidly. "Watch me!"

"Rath, don't!" yelled Rune at his chaotic friend.

But, the fire dragon knight was never one to take orders. Instead, he flew straight at the demon witch and started going in mad circles around her head.

And then. . .Cesia snapped. That was it, today was bad enough without stupid little lizards making fun of her and flying in circles around her head.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, grabbing a cloth from a nearby sink. She threw the rag at the darting red speck, causing it to crash into a wall and slump to the ground. Tying the ends of the rag together, Cesia formed a sack out of the cloth and tossed the squirming lump over to Cernozura, who was looking rather shocked at the state of her kitchen.

"One down and two stupid lizards to go," hissed Cesia, pinpointing her next targets on the shelf.

Thatz stuck his tongue out at the girl and jeered. "Ha! She won't be able to reach us up. . ."

The wind witch floated up to the shelf.

". . .here? . . . CRAP."

Cesia slammed a jar down on him.

"DOUBLE crap. . ."

Thatz, trapped inside the jar, sighed sadly and took his capturement like a man-er, dragon? Cesia screwed the lid on tight and sent it down to Cernozura.

"One more dragon to goOoOoOo. . ." she sang evilly, looking around for the missing blue amphibian.

A loud crash was heard behind her. She quickly around to see the object of her evil desires in the midst of many fallen pots and pans, rubbing his head with his claws.

"Got you!" exclaimed Cesia, as she came face to face with the small dragon.

But Rune simply smiled. (if having your fangs bared was considered a smile) He opened his jaw wide and gathered the moisture in the air around him, forming a bright blue ball of liquid in his mouth, then released it with all the energy he had. "Unlike them, _I _learned how to use my powers." Said Rune arrogantly to himself.

But the time for gloating was still over as a piece of hard metal was slammed down upon his head like there was no tomorrow. And before he had time to say 'what the hell!', he fell to the floor, unconscious and dazed.

"Thanks Cernozura," said Cesia, drenched from head to toe and looking grumpy.

The Chamberlain smiled as she brought the pan up from the water dragon's head. "I just thought I'd try hitting it from behind," she said, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the Dining Room, Lord Lykouleon, Lady Raseleane, and the dragon officers stared at the great two double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"What is all the ruckus coming from!" yelled Alfeegi, short fuse already setting aflame.

"ENOUGH!"

A shout rang throughout the dining hall, causing some of its inhabitants to jump in their seats.

"Um. . .Cesia. . ." started the Dragon Lord, sweatdropping slightly at all the noises.

"CRASH!"

"CRACK!"

"BOOM!"

And more sound effects of impending doom sounded as the onlookers wondered what in the world was going on behind those doors.

"Is everything all right in there?"

Cesia's drenched head poked out of the doors. "Everything is just fine, my lord!" she answered, a sour smile on her face. You could tell she was more angry than happy. She quickly returned to the kitchen, followed by the sounds of more crashing and breaking.

"Well, I guess-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID LIZARD! STAY STILL!"

"Nevermind. . ." sighed Lykouleon, sweatdropping still and turning back to his meal. His thoughts of breaking pans and pots was soon disturbed by loud sounds of eating.

To him, it seemed that the Fire and Earth dragon knights were scarfing down as much food as they possible could. But to the Dragons themselves, they were just eating the best meal in their lives. Water looked at his companions in complete and utter disgust. Even so, he too was eating a lot, just in a more mannerly way.

The officers and royal pair stared at the knights.

"My, my. You three must be very hungry," giggled Raseleane, smiling.

"Have more manners!" yelled Alfeegi, several veins popping on his head.

"This food is so yummy!" cheered Fire in joy, biting into a leg of chicken.

"I know but. . ." Ruwalk stared at the three, not knowing to be stunned or disgusted, "You've eaten food like this before. . .why is it so special today?"

Fire and Earth stared each other, nodded in agreement, and slowed their eating. Their masters would not be eating like this ((all though I highly disagree with Thatz's eating)) and slowed their intake of food.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three knights sulked glumly. They tried desperately to free themselves from the devilish devices around their necks but then sighed in loss when the leashes denied their freedom. The demon witch had attached leashes to all three of them and had securely tied the ends to the bed pole of the bed in Rath's room.

"What am I, a dog!" shouted Rath, sinking his sharp teeth into the hard material. ((well, actually. . . . ))

"I refuse to be treaded like an animal!" yelled Rune, sobbing and shouting at the same time.

"I want food. . ." cried Thatz, yearning for a non-existing meal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder where our masters are. . ." mumbled Water, walking down the hallway with his fellow dragons-in-knights.

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine," said Thatz, arms crossed behind his head as he continued walking while looking at the ceiling. "Hey, I just realized. . .I dunno where master's room is. . ."

Water stopped in his tracks. "Now that I think about it. . .I don't either. . .Fire?"

The fire dragon sighed, but smiled. "Fine, I guess since I know where my master's room is, you can sleep on the floor or something," he said, leading the way to Rath's room.

He opened the door and let Water and Earth enter before him.

"snort-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fire turned to see Earth rolling on the floor, laughing his heart out and pointing frantically to the bottom-left bed pole of the fire dragon knight's bed.

"Mmph." Fire covered his mouth, trying desperately not to break out into a hysterical laugh. "Hehe. . .what happened to you guys?"

"SHT UP!" shouted Rath angrily, "It's not funny!"

"Cesia brought us up here after hand-feeding us your crappy dragon food!" Thatz slumped to the floor, rubbing his upset stomach. "I can't believe you guys actually like that stuff. . ."

The three dragons each helped their mini-forms undo the devices around their necks.

"Looks like you could use some hands with opposable thumbs," said Water, unclipping the collar from around his master's neck.

"Thank you," said Rune gratefully, rubbing his hurting neck.

"Your human food is good!" said Earth cheerfully while doing the same for his master.

"I ate a lot!"

"You should sneak us some next time!" said That furiously, "I can't stand eating dragon food again!"

"Seems like master had fun," snickered Fire, throwing Rath's collar to the ground.

"Shut up already!" snapped Rath, quite tired of the dragon's comments.

"Why should I! I'm bigger than you now!" snapped Fire back.

"So! I'm still the REAL fire dragon knight!"

"I'M the master NOW!"

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!"

Fire drew out his master's sword from the sheath on his waist.

"Fire! Into the sword!" he shouted, holding up the sword.

"WAIT! NO!" yelped Rath in a frenzy as he was sucked into the tip of the sword, making his voice fade away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spiral: I'll continue just as soon as I figure out what the inside of a sword looks like. . .it's fairly hard to imagine what it looks like. Ooh, I know! If you review, include a description of what you think the inside of a sword looks like! If I like one of them, I'll use it! okay, the "MAKE UP THE INSIDE OF A SWORD" contest officially begins!


	5. Chapter 5

Dark-birdie: YO YO YO WAZZUP MEH HOMIES? Bet y'all are doin' just find, eh yo? FO SHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ((i am SO sorry! XD I'm so high off Gatorade right now! And yes, you CAN get high off Gatorade…)) and so, since I am SO HYPER, this chapter may seem a little odd to you because I added my hyperness into it…

p.s: ooh, and anything I write about Ohkami-san is totally and obviously not true yo!

Another p.s: I forgot yo! I've never written a disclaimer yo!

And so….

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS YO! BUT I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA OWN RATH YO! CAUSE HE'S SO ADORABLE AND LOVABLE YO! AND I WANNA GET A VOO DOO DOLL OF CESIA AND STAB IT YO! (okay, maybe that was a little TOO much info yo)

Switch Chapter 5 ((I MADE IT TO NUMBER FIVE YO! GIVE IT UP FOR DB YO!))

Rath blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked and blinked and blinked.

I guess you couldn't really call this a place, but…it was _something_…

To put it in his own words…well, I guess you could call it "a space of vast emptiness that gave one the feeling of security and curiosity". Okay, maybe that was a bit too descriptive, but it certainly defined the place. There were no walls, just a floor that wasn't there. Well, he hoped that at least, because if the floor actually WASN'T there, it'd mean that he was falling and not knowing it. And besides the floor fact, there was nothing. It was completely empty. All white.

"Gurghle…"

Ah, there went his stomach again. The fire dragon knight was still suffering from the loss of proper food. He sadly patted his stomach and sighed. He would do anything for food right now. OOH, especially strawberries. And on another note, Ohkami-san has probably never informed you on this, but Rath's favorite food is strawberries. Lady Raseleane had grown strawberries in her garden when Rath was young, and so, Rath being curious and very…_odd…_decided to take a bunch one day when he was in the gardens, because he thought they look very much like the color of blood, which reminded him of demons, which then made him chomp down into them because that was how he "fought" demons in those days. ((let's all squeal together now at the thought of uber-cute baby Rath chomping down into a giNORMOUS strawberry. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!))

Pop!

Rath blinked.

And blinked and blinked.

In front of him, with a loud "pop!", appeared a single strawberry.

Rath thought for a moment, then thought a thought that was very reasonable and thoughtful. Which was a big deal for him, since he didn't really think much, except for thoughts about killing and ruthlessly slaughtering disfigured demons.

"I…wish…I had a lot more strawberries?" asked Rath into the white horizon.

And then…

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

And so on…

And the next thing Rath knew, he was completely covered in a mound of strawberries. His hunger overcame him, and so the next thing he did was eat his way out of the giant pile of delicious red fruits to be NEXT to the mound instead of IN it.

'So…' he thought, as he bit down into another strawberry, 'whatever I wish for appears in this white place?' he thought harder and another idea came into his head. 'I wish…I had a sword.'

And with another little "pop!", a sword, identical to his original, appeared in his clawed hand.

'Now…I wish there were a lot of strong demons for me to fight and kill!' he thought excitedly, leaving his strawberry pile at last and standing up on his two clawed feet. 'two clawed feet…wait a minute! If I can wish for anything, maybe…' "I WISH I WERE RATH ILLUSER!" he yelled with joy, cheering at his own brilliance.

And with another pop, his image changed. He was once again back in his human form, clutching his own sword in his own human hands.

And then the demons came.

And came and came.

And Rath killed.

And killed and killed.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder if he's okay in there…" muttered Water, focusing at the sword in his fire companion's hand.

Fire smirked, "HA! He's probably begging me to set him free!"

'I have a feeling it's the opposite of that…' thought Earth to himself, feeling happy vibes coming from the sword.

"Is it really that bad in there?" asked Rune, feeling worried about the Fire Dragon Knight for the umpteenth time.

Water gave a small laugh, "Really, Fire is exaggerating. It really is NOT that bad. Actually, some would call it complete paradise. Anything you wish for comes true in there. Well, there are some rules, but not many. We just happen to get bored of 'paradise' so don't enjoy as much as in our younger days."

"REALLY!" shouted Thatz, thoughts of endless amounts of extremely delicious foods and oodles of gold and jewels ran through his head.

"You betcha!" said Earth, removing the sword at his hip out of its sheath. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Er-" Thatz hesitated and stopped from his gluttonous thoughts of food and gold. The thought of being sucked into a pointy object didn't really appeal to him. But then again…the food…

"OKAY!" ((I guess the thoughts of food overcame all fear))

"Okie Doke then!" Earth positioned the sword over the ground, mimicking what he had seen his master do so many times, and shouted, "Earth! Into the sword!"

And with a quiet "woosh", Thatz was gone.

Rune slightly tilted his small dragon head to the left. It was something he was getting used to doing whenever something curious came up. And, well, this WAS curious. He placed his clawed fingers on the broad, blue sword at his human form's side. "Can I…maybe try, too?"

"Hm?" Water looked down at the small dragon near his feet. "Oh, sure!" he answered obediently, withdrawing the sword from its sheath. And then, quite robotically, he mimicked his master's moves and the dragon was soon gone just like his companions.

"I wonder if they're having fun in there…" said Earth aloud, staring intently at the three swords laid out on the bed.

"Well, for normal people," said Water, stretching out on the bed himself. He was tired out because of the day's events, "I guess they would be having the time of their lives."

"You're probably right."

"Yeah."

"…Water?"

The Fire and Earth dragons looked to the bed, wondering why Water wasn't commenting back. A silent snore met their ears, and they slightly smiled as they saw that their companion had already fallen asleep.

"Funny, I didn't think that Water slept," said Earth, removing the swords from the bed.

"Really Earth, he's only a dragon. Everyone has to sleep," answered Fire back, pulling the blanket over their sleeping comrade. ((AW! SOME BORTHERLY LOVE THERE! wait… how exactly are the dragons related?))

"I know that!" snapped Earth, stretching out on the floor, which felt much more comfortable to him. "I'm just saying he doesn't seem like the type to fall asleep in front of people…"

"Well, Water IS one to keep to himself," murmured Fire, "He likes to keep up a good appearance."

"Nnn…"

"Earth?"

The Earth dragon, too, had fallen asleep. Fire sighed and found an extra blanket, not wanting his friend to catch a cold, then laid himself down on the nearby couch next to the window. And there, he fell asleep, watching the stars outside shoot across the night sky.

(x)(X)(x)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Side story:

"What Water does in his sword"

darkbirdie ((announcer))- today, we are looking into the life of the Water dragon! Now what DOES this amazing dragon do in his sword? LET'S FIND OUT!

-we look upon the water dragon, sitting in the "white place" we all know so much about-

Water- I wish I were Tintlett! ((pop! The dragon turns into the Fairy Princess))

All- o.O … okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

darkbirdie- SHOCKING!

Water- (singing) I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, I'm so pretty, and witty, and- (well, you know the rest of the song)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO high…I'm sorry Water lovers, I was just so high I had to type something! ((and im not REALLY high, just REALLY hyper)) please review.. please? Hope ya caught the little Fruits Basket reference there at the end… Water being Hatori and the other stuff…yo


	6. Chapter 6

Dark-birdie: I've decided to get my lazy behind into working mode and realized I haven't updated this fic in a DARN long time…so, yah, here we go

Switch

Chapter 6-

The three knights enjoyed their time in the swords; Rath, getting to kill as many demons as he wanted, Thatz, eating as much food as he wanted, and Rune- well, he never really talked about what he did although his fellow knights did pester him about it a lot.

They were reaching the night of their seventh day from turning into dragons without a single clue as to how to turn back. And what was worse, they were to be sent out on a mission tomorrow. The dragon tribe still had no clue about the switch, and the knights weren't about to tell them. So, they had no choice but to accept the mission.

"We're going to die…pinch me, am I dreaming? Please say this is really REALLY long nightmare…" whined Rath amidst his pile of strawberries again.

They had realized during the exploration of the swords that they could enter each other's realms. The knights were all currently inside Fire's sword, with Rath.

"Ow! What the hell, Thatz!" piped Rath when he was rudely pinched by the Earth Dragon Knight.

"You said to pinch you, so I did," said Thatz innocently.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it literally! And your earthy-skin-thingy makes it hurt more!" complained Rath making a pillow appear so he could pound the living daylights out of it. "I WANNA BE ME AGAIN!"

Rune, who had been sitting quietly next to him made a pair of earmuffs appear on his head to block out the noise. He was quite used to Rath's complaining now, seeing as he did so about ten times a day. "Oh, shut up, we're trying out best, there's just nothing in the books about changing switched bodies back. And shouldn't you be happy we're going on a mission tomorrow?"

"No!" said Rath sorrowfully, "I have no clue how in the hell we're going to be fighting demons like this! I can barely lift a sword with these stupid claws! And so we're going to get KILLED!"

The stayed motionless and unsurprised as their body parts began to disappear. It simply meant that their dragons we're summoning them out of their swords. "See you on the outside," Thatz said to them both, as he disappeared completely.

A moment later Rath let out a small yelp as he landed face first into the covers of his own bed. Sure, he had been summoned out many times, but he never quite got the landing right. "What now!" he asked to his double looking down at him, quite annoyed. "Did you figure out anything useful?"

"Well, actually," said Water, his master on his shoulder, "We thought of the only way to get ourselves back to normal."

Rath perked up, enthralled, "HOW!" he asked excitedly.

"Well…" said Earth, munching on an apple and sitting on the windowsill. "We have to find Kharl."

The three knights-in-dragons stared at their counterparts.

"WHAT!" they yelled all together.

"YOU WANT US TO FIND THAT DEMENTED ALCHEMIST!" cried Rath.

"THE ONE WHO PUT US IN THIS SITUATION FIRSTLY!" shouted Rune.

"AND RISK GETTING SCREWED UP EVEN MORE!" yelled Thatz.

"Well, who else knows the reversal spell?" asked Fire bluntly, crossing his arms. "He's the one who made us like this in the first place, and he'll be the only one who knows how to change us back."

"But," started Rath. The alchemist was the last person he wanted to see for a very, VERY long time. "I mean, geesh, there's no one else?"

"Not if you know any other deranged wizards out there who are strangely all-powerful," said Water, leaning against the bedpost. "So, are you with us?" he asked, "To go find Kharl?"

The three knights stared at each other for a moment, wanting very much to be back in their original bodies.

"Fine…" they mumbled together, looking at the ground.

"Great!" said Fire cheerfully, "And the mission we've been given will be a great cover up as to why we're leaving the castle!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why oh why oh WHY did I agree to find this damned loony-bin!"

"Rath, shut up, I'm quite tired of your complaining," hissed Rune, pressing himself lower onto Water's shoulder for fear of being swept away by the terrible wind.

"Hey Water, Fire! We have to make sure not to lose each other!" came Earth's shout from somewhere in front of them. "Damn, I can barely see in all this wind."

"Earth, I really think we should find some shelter," said Thatz nervously, clutching to Earth's shirt. "This might turn into a tornado or something."

"Oh, c'mon, you worry too much," said Earth, pressing onward into the haze.

But, as Thatz said, the wind steadily began to get more forceful.

"Someone knock some sense into Earth! We're all going to fly away!" yelled Rune over the howling wind. But no one heard him, because it was shortly followed by a shrill screech as something zoomed over Rune's head.

He soon realized that it was Thatz who had unluckily been pulled from Earth's shoulder and into the slowly forming tornado.

"Thatz!" cried Rune, putting in a useless effort to grab him before he zipped away. Bad choice, though, because letting go of Water's shirt made HIM fly away, too."

"Rune!" shouted Rath, seeing his fellow dragon knight fly away. 'Damn…' he thought to himself, trying harder to stay on Fire. Him, being the smallest of the three, had a much harder time of doing so. "Dammit, Fire, I'm gonna be blown away!" he said to his dragon, who couldn't hear him. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap…' he thought repeatedly as each of his claws began to remove themselves from the cloth. "FIRE!" he shouted as a last attempt before he, too, was swept away.

But the dragon heard too late. He turned his head just in time to see his master blown into the oncoming tornado.

"Crap!" he called at the last minute, grabbing hold of Water in front of him, "Water, all our masters are in that damned tornado!"

Earth ran up to them, shielding his face from bits of dirt and gravel. "What do we do!" he called over the howling wind.

Water looked nervously around, "Not much we can do, it's impossible to see them in this wind. The only thing left is to wait until the tornado calms down. Then we can see if we can find them."

"I hope you're right…" said Fire uneasily, watching the tornado float farther away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: gee, this chapter was kind of…uninteresting…but oh well! I swear it will get more funnier/interesting later, because the knights are gonna end up somewhere funny anywho, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark-birdie: weeeeeeeee chapter seven! But I'm not getting as many reviews as before.. TT I knew it, you all hate me! cries in her corner

Switch- chapter 7

Rune woke from his long, uncomfortable slumber. He groggily opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of many vertical, silver lines. He slumped back down to sleep more, muttering, "That's great, we're in a cage.". But then, after a moment's pause, his phrase hit him. "Holy crap, we're in a cage!" he shouted, getting up from the floor again, only to hit his head on the top of the cage. "Rath! Thatz!"

"Over here, Blondie," came Thatz's voice from his left.

"Ruuuuuuuune!" yelled Rath's from above him.

The three knights were place in three separate cages. Rath's on top of Rune's, and Thatz's to the left.

"Where are we?" inquired Rune, looking at the sight before him. Dirt paths and carriages tottering this way and that; different venders and stalls lined up against the street; he only hoped they were still in Draqueen.

"Don't worry, we're still in Draqueen," said Rath reassuringly, reading his friend's mind. "We're actually in the central market place."

"That's good…wait- MARKETPLACE!" he shouted, looking up at Rath. He began to hit his head against the bars, "I do believe I'm going to kill myself. Please, just let me DIE."

"Stop it Rune," said Thatz, throwing a pebble at the elf, "You're not making this any better."

"Don't you get it Thatz! We're going to be SOLD!" yelled Rune in dismay, "It'll be a miracle if our dragons can find us! They're complete dunces, minus Water! I mean, they could be miles away right now for all we kno- AAAAH!"

At that moment, a giant human face appeared right in front of the bars the water dragon knight was clasping. Well, rather, the face was normal-sized; Rune was just very small. The face belonged to that of a young girl, with wide, round blue eyes and brunette hair fashioned into two curled pigtails. She wore rather fancy, frilly red and white clothing that screamed "rich". The girl smiled rather evilly and opened her mouth wide.

"DADDY!" she half screamed, standing up right.

"What is it dear?" inquired an older gentleman, who had stepped out of the large, extravagant carriage.

"I want this!" cried the girl, knocking over Rath's cage to the floor so she could pick up the one containing Rune. Rath spat out some ashes in protest and the other two knights gave deep growls. "See?" said the girl, taking the growl the wrong way, "She likes me!" She held the cage close to her face. "Don't you?"

Rune became even more infuriated after being called a "she" and growled more, sliding over to the farthest side of the cage to stare down at Thatz and Rath.

The girl took notice of this and peered down again at the two other dragons. She held Rune's cage close to Thatz's. "You like this guy, Antoinette?" asked the girl, already naming her new pet.

Rune blanched at the new name, but nevertheless, didn't want to leave without his comrades. He shook his head up and down, giving the girl the affirmative, then slide to the other side of the cage towards Rath.

"And this guy too?" asked the girl, pointing to Rath who had gotten up from his cage after being thrown down.

Rune shook his head again, though angry at the fact that the girl thought of both Rath and Thatz to be male.

"Fine, fine," she said, "We'll get both of them too." She looked back at her father, "DADDY! I want these two, too!"

"They won't be cheap," said the vendor, grinning, "Rare elemental dragons, they are. Just found them this mornin'."

"I'm quite sure we'll be able to pay for them," said the older gentleman, producing a single, golden bar from the carriage. "I believe this is enough? Or would you like two more?"

After exchanging quite a large amount of money with the greedy vendor, the small girl cheerfully grabbed Rune's and Thatz's cage and left her father to pick up Rath's.

"Great, NOW what?" asked Rune contemptuously, "We're definitely NOT going to be found now."

Rath and Thatz stared back at Rune confused, but unknowing of what would happen.

But, rather opposite of what Rune had just stated, their dragons were not very far off from their location.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Earth sipped his drink lazily, feet up on the café table and blinking at the newspaper he couldn't even read.

"Dusis, Earth, don't you care a single bit as to how our master's are?"

"Yes, I just don't feel like jumping up every moment after seeing a color of blue, red, or brown," replied Earth, chewing on the end of his straw.

"I am soooooooo going to be yelled at when I find master," mumbled Fire, bringing his drink to his lips. He looked up at Water, but instead, by the smallest bit of luck he would ever acquire in his life, he just HAPPENED to look past Water and to the carriage being loaded behind him. He almost immediately spat out the beverage in his mouth. "RATH!"

Water immediately turned around and Earth took his feet off the table to stand up. "What!"

"I saw them, they were in cages," sputtered Fire, getting out of his seat, "With a little girl who got into the carriage which is currently being driven away!"

"Well what are you waiting for!" yelled Water, aggravatingly, "Let's go!"

But as the dragons hopelessly tried to catch up with the moving carriage, their legs failed them and they fell, farther and farther away from the knights.

"Damn…now how are we going to find them?" said Water hopelessly.

"Well at least now we know where they are…kinda," said Earth, getting up from the ground. "I mean, looking at the state of that carriage, they're rich people. And this town is a bit of a lower-class place, so we just gotta look for the richest-looking house!" he said smartly.

"And HOW do you know all this?"

"I learn from Thatz."

"Right."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, so…you two need names too!"

Rune, Rath, and Thatz stared both angrily and sadly at the girl before them. Angry, because she seemed to be a very brutal, spoiled rich brat; and sad, because their dragons were nowhere in sight.

Rune was even angrier than the other two, because even though he wasn't even in his human form right now, he was STILL being mistaken for a girl. I mean, what IS it with the world and his manliness?

The girl skimmed over the remaining two dragons' features and clapped her hands together. She pointed to Thatz and said, "You're Spike, 'cause of your spikes." Then, in turn, she pointed to Rath, "And you're Ember, 'cause you're the color of fire."

Rath tried to hide his laugh at the name "Spike" by faking a cough, but it caused him instead to give a momentary gag.

"Oh stuff it, _Ember_," hissed Thatz, "Your name ain't any better. Sounds like a chick's."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP COMPLAINING!"

Rath and Thatz sighed and turned towards Rune, still in his cage. After attempting many escapes from the young girl's, who was soon found out to be named Elizabeth's grasp, she had decided to keep him locked up whenever she wasn't busy tormenting him. The other two, however, would never try to escape because they couldn't leave Rune behind, and so were allowed out of their cages.

Both dragons snickered.

"Why so grumpy, _Antoinette_?" asked Thatz sarcastically.

"Yah, don't like your pretty ribbon?" giggled Rath.

Rune resumed on to turning red and glaring at the two. Elizabeth was so overjoyed on having new pets that she decided to collar each of them. Thatz and Rath, of course, had normal, and even _cool_ collars. Thatz's, black and with spikes lining it, and Rath's, also black but with a single red gem in the center.

Rune, however, was what Elizabeth called _special_. She had found a pink velvet lace and a small bell. Elizabeth forced it around Rune's neck and tied a very large and visible bow on his back. After quite a significant amount of superglue and fumbling around, the small girl had finally gotten the collar to stay on Rune, and now, with the help of the bell around his neck, she knew exactly if he was attempting to escape.

Rune sighed deeply and his corner of the cage became suddenly dark as he attempted to go gothic and mentally kill his spirit.

"Aw, c'mon Rune, you're pretty as a picture," said Thatz, smiling.

"_Say another word and I swear I'm going to disembowel someone,"_ in such a murderous tone that it would have made the devil cry.

"Geez Rune, you're no fu-"

"ANTOINEEEEEEEEETTE!" came a cheery, high-pitched voice as the door flung open.

Rune covered his face with his wings and cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how do we get in without causing suspicion?"

"Hell if I know! I got us to the right place, my job is done."

"Earth! What use is getting the right place if we can't get inside!"

"Shhhh! Quiet! Someone's coming out!"

The three dragons-in-knights quickly hid behind some bushes as someone exited the grand house. They peered out from between the leaves for a look.

An old man, a butler from the way he was dressed, had come from the house to hang a paper sign on the front door. After finishing his job, he hobbled back into the mansion.

And now, the dragons stared at the sign, trying to decipher the writing of humans.

"Ano…I don't suppose any of you know how to read?" asked Earth, turning his head to the side to see if it could be read that way.

"Sadly, through all my life, I've never learned," replied water, crossing his arms in a huff, "I'm not let out much."

"Help wanted."

Water and Earth turned in unison towards Fire, who was staring intently at the sign.

"…"

"Help wanted: two butlers and a maid," read Fire again.

"…YOU CAN READ!" exclaimed both Earth and Water simultaneously.

"Well, duh," said Fire bluntly, "You should go back and read Dragon Knights 1-22, really (well, that's the Americans have up to currently anyways), I read AND write." He held up a pile of Dragon Knights manga.

"Ah, enough of this!" said Water, dumping the pile of books in a nearby bush. (Mineko Ohkami: HEY!) "We have to concentrate on finding a way in!"

"I think we already have," said Earth, smirking and giving an evil little laugh. He pointed to the sign, "That's how we're getting in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

dark-birdie: yay! Another chapter done! Now, I gotta sleep. R&r please!


End file.
